1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an apparatus for interposing spacers between adjacent plates of a plurality of plates, and more particularly to an apparatus for interposing spacers of tapelike shape between adjacent glass plates of a plurality of glass plates which are to be vertically stood in a pallet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of glass plates are vertically stood in a pallet for their transport in a factory or for their shipment. Hitherto, various materials have been proposed to be interposed between adjacent glass plates to prevent those plates from rubbing against each other. Sheet paper and certain types of powder are examples of those materials.
Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication 58-73516 discloses an apparatus for interposing a thread between adjacent glass plates of a plurality of plates. The apparatus has a plurality of bars which are positioned above top surfaces of the glass plates which are to be vertically stood in a pallet. The bars are horizontally in alignment at certain intervals therebetween along major surfaces of the glass plates, each of which is perpendicular to the major surfaces of the glass plates. The bars are horizontally slidable in a direction perpendicular to the major surfaces of the glass plates. To interpose the thread between adjacent glass plates, the bars are slid to a first predetermined position relative to a first glass plate stood in the pallet. Then, the thread is hung on the bars so as to form a U-shape between every adjoining bars. With this, the thread becomes in abutment with a front major surface of the first glass plate. Then, a second glass plate is moved from the front toward the first glass plate so as to mate with the first glass plate and to interpose and tightly hold the thread therebetween. Then, the bars are moved forward to a second predetermined position to hang the thread thereon again. With this, the thread slips out of the bars. This operation is continued until the thread is interposed between adjacent glass plates.
Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication 58-149281 discloses a method for interposing a thread between adjacent glass plates. In this method, the thread is hung on a plurality of bars which are similar to those of the apparatus of the above-mentioned Publication 58-73516. Furthermore, in this method, the thread is interposed between adjacent glass plates in such a manner that the thread protrudes from both mated side edges of the adjoining glass plates. Therefore, it is ensured to prevent the adjacent glass plates from rubbing at both side end portions thereof against each other. Thus, this method is applicable to interpose the thread between adjacent glass plates which are curved at both side end portions thereof.
However, the above-mentioned materials to be interposed between adjacent glass plates have respectively drawbacks as follows.
When the aforementioned sheet paper is used according to conventional interposing methods, it is necessary to use sheets of paper which are slightly larger in size than the glass plate. Therefore, an apparatus for interposing the paper between adjacent glass plates becomes relatively large in size, thereby increasing the production cost. Furthermore, it takes time to remove such large sized sheets of paper.
When the aforementioned powder is used for an interposal between every adjoining glass plates, it is necessary to have an extra process to wash out the powder before the heat treatment, thereby increasing the production cost and the amount of time for the production.
When the aforementioned thread is used as is described in the Publications 58-73516 and 58-149281, it takes much time to hang the thread on the bars and to remove the thread. Furthermore, the thread tends to get tangled or to slip out of the bars before interposed between the adjacent glass plates.